Sin querer te vi
by Rina Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke es un chico inteligente, y serio, que solo piensa en sus estudios y como lograr su sueño de ser Doctor, pero la nueva Sensei Karin hará que su vida de un giro de 180 al descubrir junto con ella su pasión por la música, ademas de descubrir su enamoramiento hacia ella, pero para estar juntos deberá pasar muchos obstáculos como su Familia, Suigetsu y su mejor amigo N.U.


Hola soy Rina Uchiha, no soy muy buena sí que están advertidos de que tal vez esta historia no sea muy buena, sin más aquí está el

CAPITULO 1

¡¿Un nuevo año de clases normal es mucho pedir?!

Quizás en mi otra vida (aunque no creo en eso) me porte muy mal y por eso me pasan estas cosas.

Solo quería iniciar mi año escolar como cualquier persona de mi edad, pero no, tener como mejor amigo a Naruto Uzumaki no me da muchas esperanzas para eso, si tan solo no le hubiese golpeado la cabeza con el balón cuando teníamos 8, tal vez, solo tal vez mi vida sería más tranquila, y más normal.

Nunca debí dejar que me convenciera de hacer eso, jamás lo podre olvidar.

Fue el 7 de Enero del 2014, mi vuelta a clases, yo a comparación de la mayoría de estudiantes estaba ansioso de entrar ya que tendríamos un nuevo Sensei, la razón de mi felicidad era porque nuestro antiguo Sensei Kakashi Hatake era demasiado flojo para llegar temprano a dar la clase, así que como hubieron quejas, increíblemente lo ascendieron a Director.

Pero no solo era eso sino que sería un prodigio quien nos impartiría clases, y yo podría pedirle consejos sobre que Universidades eran las mejores en Medicina (si yo quería ser Doctor), y con una opinión como la de él seguro que encontraría una buena Universidad, aunque claro aún faltaba 1 año para salir de la Preparatoria, pero eso no importaba me emocionaba tener ya una opción de Universidad segura (mis calificaciones son excelentes).

Mientras me dirigía a casa de Naruto una limusina se me adelanto y se estaciono en su casa, crei que tal vez se habrían equivocado de lugar, porque Naruto no conoce a nadie con Dinero aparte de mí y los Hyūga, pero parecía que no ya que el chofer bajo y abrió la puerta dejando salir a una CHICA ¡Una chica va a casa de Naruto, el tipo que ha estado enamorado se Sakura Haruno desde la infancia, y además esa chica es Sexy! Aunque su cabello rojo es muy llamativo y extraño, momento, ¡acabo de decir que es Sexy! debe su cabello que ya me está haciendo decir tonterías.

Deje esos pensamientos de lado y la seguí mirando, toco el timbre y minutos después Naruto salió gritando no sé qué estupideces y le arrojo un reloj a la cara, el cual ella esquivo fácil mente, después el Dobe se le quedo viendo como idiota y segundos después se lanzó a ella en un abrazo bastante comprometedor, ¡Rayos! ese idiota no se da cuenta de que llegue, ¿es mi presencia tan insignificante?

-¡Prima! ¿No ibas a llegar en la noche?-preguntaba el Dobe aun con esa estúpida sonrisa tatuada en su cara.

-Si pero te quería sorprender-decía ella intentando inútilmente soportar el peso del Dobe-¿te sorprendí?-.

-¡Claro! Pero, ahora tengo que ir a clases-dijo el Dobe cuando al fin noto mi presencia-Gomen, puedes entrar si quieres a mi casa, ¡hay Ramen a montones!-rápidamente entro a su casa seguido de ella tomo su mochila y salió, no sin antes despedirse de esa chica con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Al fin Dobe, crei que jamas me notarias-hable final mente después de 5 o 10 minutos de silencio-

-Gomen pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no la veía-respondio alegremente-

-De que hablas es tu prima ¿no?-pregunte-

-Sí, pero ella no vivía aquí, por eso pase tanto tiempo sin verla-respondió normalmente-

-Y ¿en dónde viva entonces?-creo que mi curiosidad comenzaba a notarse, ya que el Dobe me volteo a ver con una cara bastante rara-

-Haces muchas preguntas Teme-y si mis pensamientos eran ciertos noto mi curiosidad-Como sea ella vivió en Francia, Italia, Corea, Alemania, España, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Canadá muchos países mas y final mente en Mexico se quedó ahí durante 2 años, así que ya te imaginaras cuanto tiempo eh pasado sin verla, la verdad ya la extrañaba, deje de verla desde que tení años, solo nos comunicábamos por internet o llamadas-dijo eso amargamente, ¿acaso tienes un pasado amargo como el mío, o será que han sufrido más que yo?, tal vez no sea de mucha importancia el modo en el que me contesto, pero, al ser Naruto quien me contesta así, es para preocuparse.

Si llegaste hasta aquí te lo agradezco por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi Fic. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, e incluso si alguien quisiera darme un consejo acerca de cómo mejorar estaré muy agradecida.

Encuanto a la historia aquí Sasuke tendrá familiay será más emocional y tímido con los coquetes como los de Karin xD Naruto también tendrá familia, Sakura estará enamorada de Naruto y Hinata de Sasuke, si soy algo fan SasuHina aunque últimamente ya o así que este será mi adiós del Fandoom SasuHina :'D bueno más adelante explicare más cosas

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC. :'D


End file.
